Tasha's Tale
by Enderkiller77
Summary: When a brutal storm shipwrecks a girl named Tasha Silver on the deadly Skull island ( A pirate black market hotspot), how will she survive? What adventures wait around the corner? (I'm bad at summaries)


**This is the story of Tasha Silver, my pirate Oc... This first chapter is a prologue... God I actually cried writing this chapter... If your emotional you might want to have a box of tissues with you...**

* * *

_5 years ago on the ship of Kokai..._

* * *

My eye slowly opened seeing the small cramped room I was in. The room only had a tiny table, what looked like the smallest wardrobe in existance, and the bed which I was lieing down on.

'Ughh... This room is so dam small. How come I always get stuck with the smallest rooms?' I thought to myself in annoyance. Quickly getting up I changed from my pajamas into my regular clothes. A white long sleeve t-shirt with a leather vest on top, gray boots, and black fingerless gloves was all I needed to start the day. I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Tasha! It's your mother! Open the door, we need to go and get breakfast!"

I smiled and opened the door walking towards my moms arm as she hugged me.

"How'd you sleep last night?" She asked me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay" I replied. "Where's dad?"

"He's in the mess hall eating, you know how gluttonous he can be when he's hungry." She sighed. I laughed a bit and started to walk to the mess hall with my mom. When we got there I saw dad looking worried.

"What's wrong dear?" Asked my mom.

"Nothing, it's just that the captain said there's going to be a storm up ahead..."

"It's probably nothing..." Said my mother reassuring him. He nodded and I noticed the worried look on his face disappear.

"Food by any chance?" He said offering two plates filled to the brim with delicious steaming food. I grabbed the plate and started eating, savoring every bite. When we were done with the food dad whent to speak with the other passengers while mom decided to go to her room to finish her sowing. I returned to my room and started sleeping...

* * *

I woke up when I heard the loud noise of thunder making me jump out of my bed.

'Whats going on?' I thought a bit scared. I threw open my door and saw water running down the hallway and large hole that was shooting out water on to the hallway. My heart skipped a beat and I was becoming even more scared and I started running to the deck of the ship. I threw open the door and was greeted by a blast of rain, screams of other passengers, and the deafening sound of thunder and lighting. I saw my mom and tried to yell to her but the echo of thunder drowned out my crys. I started to run towards her but looked at the sea in horror to find a large rock right in the course of the ship! It was coming closer and I tried to run but it was to late. The rock crashed through the ships hull making the entire ship buckle under its weight and begin to sink. I cried out to my mom but saw her fall down into the black inky sea, screaming all the way down before hitting the water. I started crying and screaming, trying to reach out to her, wishing I could have saved her. I was picked up by my father who was crying and yelling as well for the loss of his wife. The ship began to sink even more and people were falling into the ocean, screaming for mercy and crying before meeting death by the cruel fate of the sea. My father grabbed on to the highest piece of railing he could find holding on for his life and mine. The rain poured down relentlessly on us as his grip on me started to slip.

"HANG ON TASHA!" He yelled grabbing on to my hand. But the grip wasn't to last as the rain lessened the hold he had on my hand until he was only grabbing on to my fingers. I couldn't hold on... I let go...

"TASHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed my dad trying desperately to grab my hand again.

"Dad..." Was all I said, tears in my eyes, falling to the sea. I saw my life flash before my eyes, I saw all my friends, the things I did, and most of all my mom and dad, smiling at me. The dream was interrupted as I unconsciously grabbed on to a grate sticking out of the ship. I screamed in agony as the metallic grate pressed into my fingers, making them bleed. The ships deck cracked again and the grate became loose and only hung on a hinge. I looked up at my dad to see him fall down to the sea, to his death. my eyes shed tears and I screamed for my father. I looked at the hinge in horror to see it break and I fell again to the sea. I landed back first feeling excruciating pain every where in my body. I coughed up blood and started to drown in the seas murky depths. By instinct I started to swim through the freezing cold water up to the surface. I broke through the water and started to swim to a piece of wood that was drifting near me. I grabbed on to the wood, gritting my teeth in pain as my fingers started to bleed more. I pulled my self on the plank breathing heavily and coughing up water and blood. The rain felt like it was cutting through my skin and I screamed even louder. I couldn't take the pain in my body and the pain in my heart... My eyes closed... I blacked out...

* * *

I heard the sounds of the sea, I felt the waves hit against my back. I opened my eyes to find I was on a beach. Slowly and painfully standing up I noticed that there were parts of the ship scattered around me. I started to walk around but fell down on the cold sand. I moaned in pain and I started crying again.

"Why?" I whispered through my teeth. Getting up again I leaned on a large part of the ship. I breathed in and out trying to calm myself down. Once the pain in my legs disappeared a bit I walked around surveying my surroundings. I saw a small piece of cloth and walked slowly over to it. When I picked it up I found that it was actually a red bandanna with a black skull sowed onto it. I shook the sand off of it and tied it around my neck. I didn't know why I did that. I turned around and faced the sea. Looking at its calm waves made me angry. I knew the sea was just water but I felt like it was mocking me, saying 'I killed your parents and I liked it'. I started crying, not tears of sadness but tears of anger. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED THEM!" I screamed throwing anything I could find at the sea. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I screamed even louder throwing things harder. "I'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN! I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YOU MONSTER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! DIE! DIE! DIE LIKE THEY DID! DIEEEEEEEE! Die..." I fell down and cried harder. "I hate you..." I used my hands to cover my crying eyes. "I... I hate you..." My tears were more intense and I was gasping for air. "I loved them... I loved them with all my heart... You took them away from me forever..."

I cried on that beach for hours... I cried until I couldn't cry anymore... Then I started screaming at the sea until I couldn't scream anymore... I fell asleep on the beach, my face red with tears and my throat sore... I said one last thing before I fell asleep...

"Mom... Dad... I love you..."


End file.
